Finger Set
Do a right 4-finger thrust at face level (3/4 extension, palm down). This move is intended to be done from a longer-range, hence the 3/4 extension (basically means full extension of your arm, but never lock your elbow out). # Repeat with left hand. # Do a right 4-finger thrust at chest level (1/2 extension, palm in - your hand tipped on it's side). This move is intended to be done from mid-range, hence the 1/2 extension (your elbow moves forward past your stomach, but not all the way out). # Repeat with left hand. # Do a right 4-finger thrust at solar plexus level (1/4 extension, palm up, done in uppercut fashion). This move is intended to be done from in close, hence the 1/4 extension (your elbow doesn't move forward past your side). # Repeat with left hand. # Do a right 4-finger thrust over your left shoulder, palm down. # Repeat with left hand. # Place your right hand on your left hand (left hand is still on your right shoulder), circle both hands down to the front and do double, 2 finger eye pokes at face level, palm up then palm down. # Place your right elbow on the back of your left hand (arms level with your chest), fingers on your right hand are facing away from you. Strike out forward (moving from finger to elbow only) with your fingers in a whipping fashion, aiming toward the face. # Repeat with left hand. # Extend your right arm straight down, palm out. Place your left hand over the front of your right elbow and strike out forward (moving from finger to elbow only) with your fingers in a whipping fashion, aiming toward the groin. # Repeat with left hand. # Do a right inward, palm up eye slice (moving from right to left) followed by an outward, palm down eye slice (moving from left to right). # Repeat with left hand. # Do a right inward horizontal heel palm at face level followed by an in place (at face level where the heel palm struck) raking claw and draw your hand to your left shoulder. Follow with a right outward hand sword at neck level. # Repeat with left hand. # Do a right overhead/downward heel palm claw (striking with the heel of your palm and clawing down with your fingers) at face level as your left hand does a rear upward heel palm claw towards your back at groin level. # Repeat with left hand. # Do a right underhand heel palm claw (striking with the heel of your palm and clawing up with your fingers) at groin level as your left hand does a rear upward heel palm claw towards your back at groin level. # Repeat with left hand. # Do a right underhand claw to groin (don't move your left hand) then track both hands up to eye level and do double eye pokes with your thumbs. # Pull your hands back to your hips and do a right two finger eye hook. # Repeat with left hand. Category: Kata and Forms